The present invention relates to wireless building automation. In particular, coordinate position of wireless building automation devices may be determined.
Building control devices are positioned throughout a building. Security, fire, heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC) or other networks of devices automate building control. For example, a temperature sensor or thermostat is mounted to a wall in a room to provide for control to a corresponding actuator located above a ceiling in the room for controlling airflow, heating or cooling in the room. As another example, a motion sensor is positioned on a ceiling for actuating a light controlled by a ballast above the ceiling.
The relative position of devices with respect to each other and with respect to building structure are used for building automation. The desired locations for devices are plotted on a chart, blueprint or drawing for the building structure. From the chart, the devices are located manually within the building structure at or near corresponding structures. The location of the final installation of a device may deviate from a chart or blueprint due to dynamics in the installation process. The chart or blueprint, therefore, may not accurately or precisely reflect the device locations.
Manually locating devices may be time consuming and costly. Locating a faulty or malfunctioning device is difficult due to inaccuracies in the chart or blueprint, particularly where the device is located out of site above a ceiling or in a wall. Adding visual indications identifying a location of an otherwise out of site device is unaesthetic.